Troubles of a Basketball Manager
by zria
Summary: A survival guide for those crazy enough, unfortunate enough, or desperate enough to attempt the position of a basketball manager. A compilation of tips and helpful bits of information from managers of various basketball clubs.
1. Kaijo's Yamasaki, Meika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Five Tips on How to Stay Sane as the Kaijou Basketball Manager

By: Yamasaki, Meika (F) 2nd Year Student

Special Skill: Handling Kise Ryota and his fans.

* * *

.

1\. Have a tolerance for loud extroverts.

.

Yamasaki, Meika didn't particularly like people.

She didn't like crowds, she didn't like small talk, and she didn't like loud noises.

Instead she was extremely fond of video games, going to movies by herself, and reading. The silence never bothered her. Neither did doing things alone, she might have even preferred it.

People, specifically arrogant and stupid people, stressed her out. But what stressed her out the most, was being touched.

Meika was not a fun person to be around when she was stressed out.

However it was puzzling that Meika could tolerate her mother's personality which was a sharp contrast from her own. Her mother was energetic, and a bit upset sometimes that her daughter didn't like to go out much.

But all the same she didn't press Meika to further her social sphere, as her daughter was much like the husband she married. It was a wonder how Meika's exuberant mother and introvert father, had gotten together in the first place.

However her mother's personality wasn't what increased her tolerance for the loud and enthusiastic, instead it was her mother's boisterous side of the family who liked to visit.

The Hayakawa line was the bane of Meika's existence.

"AUNTIE, HAPPY BUUUURTHDAY. MAYYOUHAVEANOTHERWONDERFULYEARFILLEDWITHHAPPINESS!"

"Why thank you," her mother smiled sweetly as she ruffled her cousin's hair affectionately. The black haired girl cringed at the boy's loudness and looked longingly at her father who was quietly conversing with her uncle.

Meika's aunt smiled, not noticing the girl's reluctance to hold a conversation, as she tried to get the girl to talk more, "What club are you part of? Mitsuhiro says you always disappear after school!"

The loud brown haired boy slightly shrank back when his cousin glared at him as she replied to his mother.

"Going home club."

"Oh dear!" Her Aunt cried, slightly scandalized at her niece's answer. "A young lady such as yourself should broaden your horizons and socialize more!"

"No Auntie, it's okay-" She stated rather blandly.

"I know just the thing too!" The adult said happily, largely ignoring the other girl's frown of displeasure.

"Mitsuhiro has been saying his club needs a new manager, you would be perfect. Don't you think she should do it?" Her aunt addressed her mother.

Mrs. Yamasaki smiled widely at her sister's suggestion, "I think that's a wonderful idea! It would make me so happy darling, it would be the best birthday present ever!"

The girl openly grimaced at her mother's request. However upon seeing the bright and hopeful look on the woman's face, the girl gave in.

"Fine."

How bad could it be?

.

2\. Treat people as NPCs, it helps with ignoring idiotic comments.

.

Meika had long gotten used to how loud her cousin could be, as she always opted to ignore him a majority of the time. It was like she had been able to develop a mental mute button for him, since the never to be spoken about again ice-cream incident when they were seven. However the tolerance could have also been attributed to how Mitsuhiro had often experienced how frightening his ice queen of a cousin became when she was pushed to the limit.

But mostly it helped that she likened her cousin's existence to that of a pet monkey.

The same couldn't be said about the boy's teammates.

When Meika was first introduced to Kasamatsu, Yukio, she thought he was a bit annoying. The boy would blush and stutter whenever she addressed him, resulting in her staying after school longer than necessary because she couldn't decipher the jumbled mess of words he was spouting. The blue eyed boy also seemed to have the ability to be as loud as Mitsuhiro when he was scolding someone from the club. Meika was unfortunate enough to be standing near him when he bulldozed a flirtatious Moriyama with a strong kick. He had reprimanded the boy so loudly rendering the angry girl to have trouble hearing for a few seconds.

But other than that the black haired boy never bothered her, it was the only quality she liked about him.

The only members Meika got along with were Nakamura, Shinya and Kobori, Koji.

The bespectacled, Nakamura, had at first been Meika's classmate. She found him tolerable as he was amiable, but not overly friendly. However after talking together in class one day, Meika and the shooting guard quickly bonded. They were into the same MMORPG games and had exchanged game IDs. He was probably the only player she talked to out of club activities besides her cousin.

Whereas she got along with Kobori-senpai because there was nothing about him that she could dislike. He was always the calmest person on the court. He never yelled, and he never drew attention to himself. The spiky haired boy and her had a good player-manager relationship.

She could deal with Mitsuhiro and the rest of the Kaijou basketball team, but there was one player that was a bit too difficult for her to handle.

Yoshitaka, Moriyama.

The black-haired girl abhorred the tall upperclassman who didn't have the words 'personal space' in his vocabulary.

It became routine for Meika to walk into the Kaijou gymnasium after school, and deflect a flirtatious Moriyama with her clipboard.

The injured tall boy only bent on one knee and grasped the girl's hand in his own, "Meika-chan, you are a flower among thorns!"

"Shut up." She looked at him with slight disdain as she pulled her hand away.

He withered slightly, "Yes ma'am."

She sighed, she wished the boy had been born with a skip button so she could skip his flirty monologues like NPCs in games.

But despite this annoyance Meika fell into a routine day after day, and realized being the basketball manager wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Her freshman year passed by quickly.

But as her second year rolled by, someone completely unbearable appeared.

.

3\. Fear is the best way to rule.

.

Her first impression of the blond model was contempt. As Meika had approached him about the basketball club on the first day, coach's and captain's orders, she found the former Teiko player hiding from his fans in a rarely used staircase. Kise, Ryouta had mistaken her for a fan and asked if she wanted an autograph. The upperclassman could only stare at the boy with slight disdain and leave before she rounded the corner and pointed the nearest fangirl in his direction. If there was one thing she hated more than loud guys, it was obnoxious and showy guys.

From then on out, her impression of him had only gotten worse.

"Ohmygosh Kise-kun looks so hot!"

"Kiseee!"

"Kya, he looked this way!"

The whites of her knuckles became visible as she gripped the clipboard roughly.

On the court Kise waved to them with one hand, while the other hand was focused on dribbling. Excited screams filled the air as the blond boy executed a perfect three-point shot and flashed his fans a large smile.

Captain Kasamatsu and coach Takeuchi had stepped out a few moments earlier to take care of applications for inter-high. Leaving Meika to watch over the club alone, as there was no vice-captain. With no one to deter Kise from providing occasional fan service, the crowd of girls on the balcony and entrance of the gym grew larger than normal.

It was bad enough that Meika couldn't concentrate due to all the screaming, but adding to her increasing ire Moriyama would begin to crone at the underclassman's fans.

"Hey you're cute, I will dedicate my next match to you!" The tall boy said with a wink.

At least she knew how to handle the flirtatious third year.

"Moriyama-senpai," she called out.

The boy whipped his head towards her in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked excitedly.

Because she couldn't be jealous he was paying attention to other girls right?

"Shut up."

Oh, of course not.

Dejectedly he went back to the game, "Yes ma'am."

However the often bland command Meika said to Moriyama was now laced with irritated fury.

"Are you okay?" asked a wary looking Nakamura who was taking a break on the bleachers. Her cousin hid behind the taller boy, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He knew she was in one of those dangerous moods.

Meika glowered at the crowding entrance of the gymnasium, "Obviously not. Girls who go kya, kya have no dignity."

A few minutes later the girl was fed up with the crowds. She threw her clipboard onto the bench in anger, as one of the freshmen club members who was trying to enter the gym was roughly pushed by the screaming girls.

The black haired girl sauntered up to them and said firmly,"Get out."

A majority of the squealing girls couldn't hear her demand, as the model yet again waved at them.

At this point the manager was beyond furious as she grabbed the megaphone, the coach often used during practice matches, and walked onto the court.

The players came to a steady halt as the girl cut across the gym and stood straight in front of source of her headache.

Meika grabbed the collar of her golden eyed underclassman's shirt and yanked the boy down roughly as she faced the crowd.

"Listen here you annoying little minions," she said darkly as her lips curled in quiet fury. "If I see you guys here tomorrow or ever again like this place is some spawning rebirth point I will make Kise's life a living hell." Her amplified voice echoed in the gymnasium ominously.

The mob of girls could only scoff and jeer at the manager, they thought she was bluffing.

However a few days later, the blond boy looked tattered and tired as he would weakly greet his fans in the morning. By the end of the week Kise, himself had begged his fans to stay as far away from the gym as possible.

From that moment on, no female dared to step into the kaijou gymnasium during basketball practice.

.

4\. The manager has the right to treat players the same way the captain does.

.

"Ah, wait just a sec Kurokocchi." Kise glanced at the crowd and waved his hand around as he exclaimed, "Senpai, where are you? I'm already here!"

Meika struggled to raise her hand as there was a tight pack of girls surrounding her, restricting her movements. However one of the students seemed to catch on to what she was doing as she her hand bolted into the air and she squealed, "Kise-kunnn! Right here, i'm your senpai!"

Several other girls squeaked in response, and tried to shove forward in an attempt to catch the young model's attention. As one of the girls tried to bulldoze forward, she knocked into Meika and caused the sole female Kaijou student to fall.

Meika gripped her school bag tightly and seethed darkly as she fell to the floor.

_Endure, endure, endure-_

"Argh!" The girl hissed in pain as she stared at her newly trampled hand.

Then something snapped in Meika's brain.

She rose quickly and shoved the girl so hard she flew into a few other students, causing a domino effect as a sea of girls tumbled down to the ground.

The girl who Meika had pushed started to stand up and retort angrily, however the girl's normally bland monotone voice flared to life in anger, "Is the reason you girls have a voice, to squeal like pigs and shriek like banshees? Or maybe it's to exclaim how desperate you all are, since you're literally throwing yourselves at a guy's feet? I didn't know all the girls at Seirin were so easy, and I thought Kaijou had it bad."

She sneered at the horrified looks she received and continued, "If you hadn't noticed this is a gymnasium and if you're not here to exercise get the hell out of here, you're being a nuisance."

She cracked her knuckles, an action her body was quite familiar with as she did them everyday to relieve the stiffness in her hands from smashing her keyboard and game controller. "Before I decide to one hit KO all of you into oblivion."

The girls scrambled and fled.

She turned on her heel, surveying her underclassmen with a look of loathing.

"Um, senpai. Don't you think that was a bit cruel?"

"Kise."

The golden haired boy froze as he realized what was coming next. Quickly trying to amend the situation he cried in desperation, "PLEASE JUST NOT THE-"

A blue stress ball slammed into his beautiful features. The boy whimpered as it bounced off his cheek, leaving a pink mark.

"I told you, not to come didn't I?" She asked menacingly.

"Yes," the blond said weakly.

She threw the electric blue rubber ball into the air in a threatening manner, "Are you going to do this again next time?"

The boy shook his head, defeated.

"No ma'am."

The Seirin basketball club could only stare, as they wondered who the terrifying girl was and how she had rendered the fearsome generation of miracles member in such a state.

.

5\. Breathing exercises help a lot.

.

"Yamasaki," Meika glanced up from her clipboard at the rough voice of coach Takeuchi.

"Show them to the locker room."The portly man said as he pointed rudely at the students clad in a black, white, and red uniform.

She nodded demurely as she silently led the fuming players out of the gym. The black haired second year watched slightly entertained as the light brown haired Seirin coach started to rant angrily about how coach Takeuchi was a snobby old man, who was going to regret looking down on them.

The Kaijou manager couldn't blame the girl, she hated Takeuchi's guts as well.

However he was also her Japanese history teacher, a class she wasn't doing so well in. She tried to stay on the man's good side despite his insistent yelling being a source of her stress lately. It was a small price to pay if he turned a blind eye to a few missing homework assignments on her part.

As the female manager escorted them back to the court, she began to label a sheet of clean white paper to take down notes on the match.

She was almost done transcribing Seirin's information when she was stopped.

"Yamasaki, go to the other side of the court and make sure they're not slacking."

The dark eyed girl stared inquisitively at the man before he stated, "If we need you, which I highly doubt, we'll call you over."

The girl could only blandly look at the coach before making her way towards the practicing second string players.

She said tonelessly into the megaphone, "Stop gawking and keep practicing." She couldn't blame the boys for wanting to watch the game, even she was interested in the mock match. Who wouldn't be after Kise's constant praise about the ghost like sixth member of the generation of miracles.

But she was grateful for not having to take down notes on the game, she had been a little less than meticulous once and coach Takeuchi chewed her out for it. He was too much of a perfectionist for her.

She had only looked away a few seconds after the tip off, when several gasps and an alarming ripping sound resonated throughout the gym.

Her head whipped to look at the source of everyone's astonishment, and her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before her.

The tall red headed Seirin player had the metal rim of the hoop in his hand.

In his _hand_.

Meika stared at the monstrosity of a boy had done, her stress levels raising as she realized she would probably have to call maintenance to fix the hoop before the coach threw a hissy-fit.

She grimaced as the trembling form of Takeuchi turned around and hollered in the voice that always meant trouble for her.

"YAMASAKIIII."

She breathed in deeply counting to four, before she slowly released the air through her mouth. The action made her feel a tad better.

"GET OVER HERE NOW."

Never mind, she didn't feel better at all.

Meika yanked out her stress ball from her pocket and squeezed.

Damn it.

.

* * *

AN: I am seriously on a roll with the updates. Although this is a new story so it probably doesn't count. The updates for this story will be slow, probably monthly, Yosen is featured next!

Leave a review stating which team you want to see after Yosen! Constructive criticism and questions are welcome!


	2. Yosen's Rinohara, Yoshie

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Five qualifications for a Yosen Basketball Club Manager

By: Rinohara Yoshie (F) 1st Year

Special skill: Ability to spontaneously cry at any given moment

* * *

.

1\. Don't be a Himuro fangirl.

.

Yosen High was a prestigious high school, known for it's western themes embedded in the curriculum. It was not only reputable for being culturally diverse, but also known for their strong athletics and intellectual programs. Every student of Yosen high was unique in their own way, however there was one student who particularly stood out to the female population and that was Himuro Tatsuya.

It had become an unspoken rule among the female students that no one was allowed to make advances on Himuro. The teenager was gorgeous with his tall athletic build along with his kind smile accompanied by manners of a gentlemen. He was the school's untouchable idol. No girl was allowed to confess to him, no girl was allowed to date him. There was only one way for any female to show him her affection and that was anonymously, either through shoving nameless love letters into his shoe locker, or getting someone to deliver gifts to the boy.

This rule was the cause of Yoshie's demise.

Rinohara Yoshie was very proud of the way she had composed herself during her first two weeks of high school. Not once did she cry, there were a few watery eyes here and there but a tear never fell. Her resolution for the school year was to rid herself of the horrible nickname, Crybaby Yoshi. But she felt the resolution crumble as her upperclassmen begged her to do her a favor; to bring homemade snacks to Himuro, Tatsuya.

Due to her cowardly inability to say no to people, she could only smile tentatively as slightly charred cookies were shoved into her hands.

Yoshie waited outside near the corridors of the gym, wringing her hands together as she waited for the doors to open. She thought hopefully she could quickly complete the task and it would all soon be over. She wished with all her heart, she would be able to avoid meet the boy who had caused her to cry for the past three years.

Luckily Himuro was the first one who walked out the entrance. She rushed over to him and bowed as the boy looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Himuro-senpai, please accept this!" She said in a rush before shoving a bag of cookies in front of herself.

"Ah, Rino-chin."

Large doe eyes stared at the new speaker in fright, as a figure appeared behind the upperclassman's shoulder.

"Mu-murasakibara-san."

Murisakibara Atsushi, the giant freshman of Yosen high towered over her with a lazy smile on his face.

But his eyes strayed to the contents in her hand right before he plucked them out of her grasp.

"T-that's for Himuro-senpai!" She cried as she reached for them in vain.

The giant magenta haired boy held the treats high above Yoshie's head. Distracted she didn't notice the rest of the basketball members trickle out of the gym.

She screamed as a figure appeared in front of her crying as he latched onto Himuro. The man wailed, "Why do you always get all the girls? Whyyyyy?"

Tears and snot streamed down the ginormous man's face as a sigh escaped Himuro. "I'm not too sure why either, captain."

Unsatisfied with the answer, the gorilla like third year turned to Yoshie and demanded, "Why him? What's so good about him?"

The girl stared in alarm, dropping her book bag she spontaneously started to cry. Fat wet tears rolled down her cheeks as a deafening wail erupted from her tiny body. All the males in the vicinity, except for one, stepped back in alarm.

Okamura, Kenichi looked horrified as he stared at the sobbing girl sitting on the ground in front of him. "What do we do!?" he all but yelled.

The shortest basketball member Kensuke Fukui huffed in amazement, "I was just joking when I said your face would bring a girl to tears." He raised his arms to rest his hands on the back of his head and with a small smirk uttered, "But I guess your face is really that ugly."

The colossal third year could only drop to the ground to join the crying girl, with his own streaming tears, due to the insult of his vice-captain.

Murasakibara oblivious to the situation opened the bag of treats and shoved a whole cookie in his mouth. He blinked as he chewed on it thoughtfully, a grimace slowly making it's way onto his face. He carelessly threw the bag into Himuro's hands before he bent down to pick up the fallen girl's book bag.

Himuro looked scandalized as he scolded his junior, who's hand disappeared into the girl's bag, "Atsushi what are you doing?"

"Those tasted bad," the magenta haired boy muttered as he pulled out a Tupperware of different looking cookies. "Rino-chin doesn't make gross tasting snacks."

He opened the container and nibbled slightly on the new cookie, before he shoved the whole thing in his mouth and started munching on them.

"Murasakibara, thou acquaintance has not halted in her tears." Wei Liu, the player from China commented with his eyebrows furrowed in distaste at the loud noise.

"Ah, she's not going to stop for a while." He stated as the girl only continued sobbing. He was only met with various looks of annoyance and desperation. The freshman continued, "The only people who could calm her down were Kuro-chin and Momoi-chin."

He looked at the girl who was still bawling her eyes out and then at his teammates.

"Sorry."

.

2\. Be a grade A student.

.

Yoshie fidgeted, her fingers fumbling with her sleeve as Araki-sensei stared her down. This was the first time she had ever been called out to the teacher's office in all her years of schooling.

"I'm concerned about you Rinohara. You're a very intelligent girl, however it seems physical education is the only class you are barely passing."

The girl shook her head, about to softly protest her asthma had been the cause of her lack of participation in the class.

However the stern look from her teacher, stopped her in her tracks. "Frankly speaking, your grades in this class are abysmal."

_Abysmal._

Yoshie's breath hitched as tears welled in her eyes slightly. She had never done so poorly in a class before nor has a teacher looked so disappointed due to her performance.

"I-i-" she stuttered as she tried to keep the water from cascading down her cheeks. "May I do something to bring up my grades, please?" She mumbled through small sniffles.

The tips of Araki-sensei's lips turned downwards, she wasn't used to making girls cry. But she hoped the solution to the girl's tears would be solved easily with her next words, "Are you acquainted with a boy named Murasakibara?"

Yoshie froze, but found the courage to nod meekly at the teacher's waning stern look.

"Come to the gym later today after you finish up at the culinary club."

"Y-yes, sensei."

After school, the small doe eyed girl popped her head tentatively through the two gymnasium doors. She rushed over to the sole female among the numerous sweating players and bowed, "Hello Araki-sensei."

She only received a nod before her teacher authoritatively called out, "Murasakibara, come over here."

The violet haired boy lazily glanced over only to uncharacteristically spring up slightly, and walk at a faster than normal pace to the coach. Yoshie took cover behind her teacher's back, as she was all too familiar with the gleam in the tall boy's eye.

"Rinohara bring out whatever snack you brought." Yoshie blinked at the request owlishly and brought out the sugar cookies she made not too long ago.

Murasakibara reached for them almost immediately after their appearance, however a hand blocked his. He blinked quizzically at Araki-sensei as she spoke firmly. "You've been slacking lately, you will receive these," she plucked the cookies from the young girl's grasp and waved it in front of her student mockingly, "if I deem your efforts acceptable."

Murasakibara's eyes shot towards Yoshie as he stared at her, in annoyance, "Did you tell her?"

She shook her head in refusal, "N-no!"

Despite the barrier that was Araki-sensei, the female freshman cowered in the giant's presence and oppressive aura. However she was saved from boy's gaze as the coach spoke with an unwavering voice, "Go do those drills immediately Murasakibara."

The black haired teacher didn't look away from the retreating basketball player's figure as she asked, "What did he mean just now?"

Yoshie stared at the ground as she remembered her hellish years at Teiko. Her shoulders dropped as she revealed her degrading role as the violet haired boy's keeper, "Nijimura-senpai, uhm one of the captain of Murasakibara-san's old team used a similar method in middle school."

.

3\. Have some skill in baking, or be prepared to buy a lot of snacks. (Being able to do both is actually the best)

.

She should have expected this, she really should have known the moment she realized she'd be continuing as Murasakibara's caretaker that this would happen. The conversations would always start with a request and a hole in her poor wallet by the end of the week.

"Hey Rino-chin."

"Y-yes?"

"I want to eat macaroons tomorrow."

"Uhm- but tomorrow is the biology exam!"

He looked down at her passively, "So?"

Sometimes Yoshie would wonder how Murasakibara had even been accepted into Yosen. She knew the boy didn't really study, the only use for his book bag was to carry all his snacks to eat through out the day. In truth, the boy's only forte was basketball with all other areas of skill falling into average to below average. The girl felt horrible for thinking this, but she thought her classmate fell below Teiko standards academically and was actually quite dim. The whole reason she had even applied to Yosen, was because the acceptance rate was harder than Teiko's. She had hoped to never see the gigantic boy again; due to 70% of the time she had cried because of him and basketball related issues.

Yet here he was, staring at her with demands for her to create time consuming desserts, right before a test for a subject she was starting to fall behind in.

"Uh-uh."

She shrank under his gaze.

"I-just-uh-um."

He stared at her with unrelenting violet orbs.

"O-kay."

She used up her month's allowance buying the boy two boxes of the expensive treat, knowing he would finish one box in less than five minutes.

.

4\. Be able to prevent Okamura, Kenichi from quitting the club

.

The soft looking girl, decided it wasn't too bad being Yosen's manager, it was actually loads better than her middle school experience.

Sure Momoi and Kuroko weren't there to help her out anymore with basketball terms she didn't know, but Himuro had been very nice and explained things to her when she was confused.

She now understood why more than half of the female population at Yosen fancied the enigmatic and charming teenager.

The girl also much preferred Okamura as a captain than Akashi. The polite red haired boy always terrified the girl due his domineering personality, it always sent shivers down the girl's spine. Although Okamura had frightened her at first, but she realized under his imposing gigantic exterior he was a gentle giant with a soft heart.

Which was why her throat felt tight and her eyes began feeling wet, as his teammates once again began to berate the boy due to his appearance.

"Wazzup Muscle Gorilla?"

The third year could only mope sadly with hunched shoulders, at the nickname.

"You guys don't even respect me! I don't want to be captain anymore!"

The ashy blonde haired vice-captain only shrugged since he was used to hearing that response from Okamura.

He only blinked in surprise when a high pitched and very female voice spoke up, "I think you're a very cool captain!"

All of the Yosen basketball club members froze as they stared at the trembling, five foot frame, of their manager.

"I-i think you owe Captain an apology and y-you should stop calling him mean names!" The girl exclaimed she she stood defensively in front of her senior, like a bunny protecting a bear.

Fukui was honestly going to say he couldn't care less what his captain thought of the nickname. However he couldn't help but cringe at knowing how his words would unlock the girl's waterworks that were threatening to break free. It took forever for the girl to stop crying after she started, even with Himuro there consoling her. The crass statements from Fukui and several other members of the club had already caused Yoshie to cry several times. It happened often enough that they received nasty looks from many Yosen high females.

The vice-captain settled for using the nickname only when his crybaby manager wasn't around.

"Sorry captain."

Both Okamura and Rinohara brightened as Fukui sighed.

.

5\. Must have the approval of all fans of the basketball club.

.

"You think you're so great, just because Himuro was nice enough to pay attention to a cry baby like you?" Yoshie stared with wide eyes as a fellow first year from a different class insulted her.

"I-i," she stammered as she wondered why the new student, who she had never spoken to, was looking at her with disdain. The foreign girl across from her. stared down at her with her chin held high and her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You're just being a nuisance, everyone on that team wants you to leave! You're only there because Coach Araki took pity on you. You're just hanging onto them like a leech."

The smaller girl shook her head as she stared to sniffle, "That's not- that's not true!"

Yoshie knew the the other girl's statement was a lie too. She was positive the basketball club members wanted her as manager, because after the traumatizing incident when a club member had jokingly ate Mursakibara's snacks the girl had all but prevented a massacre that was about to ensue. Wei Liu, the most practical member of the team, and all the other first string members had all but forced the girl to sign a contract stating she wouldn't leave the club till the generation of miracle member did.

But her knowledge of this didn't stop the tears and sniffles from escaping her, as she just couldn't handle any hurtful comments thrown her way. She just didn't understand why anyone would say such mean and hurtful things!

Unfortunately for her verbal assailant, the two were right outside several classrooms with open windows.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" A second year stuck her head outside the window in anger as she saw the scene unravel.

Another female's head popped out from a third year classroom, sounding highly disgusted. "Seriously why would you bully Yoshie-chan."

Several other students poked their heads out of the windows in a similar manner as the two girls prior, "She's like a godsend, how could you possibly be mean to her?"

"Himuro and Yoshie saw me in the hallway on an errand and he actually helped me carry some books because Yoshie said it looked too heavy for me!"

"She's also helped us with our baking skills, my boyfriend in the club says everyone actually eats all the treats we give them now!"

"Oh-oh! Wei Liu actually let me copy his homework for once because I said I was in the culinary club with her."

"Fukui stopped calling me fat because she said that was mean of him!"

"Himuro-senpai actually smiled to me today because I was standing right next to her!"

Several girls blinked at the comment, that came from a slightly baritone voice. They looked up to see a red faced boy from the third floor who coughed in embarrassment, "What? Even us guys admit he's a good looking and awesome dude. He's just really cool."

All Yoshie and the girl who was bullying her could do was stare on in bewilderment as they heard several boys and girls sigh dreamily in unison.

* * *

AN: I have no idea what school I want to do next haha.


End file.
